dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Roshi
This article is about the original character. For the character portrayed in live-action by Chow Yun-Fat, see Roshi (Chow Yun-Fat). |Race=Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Age 430[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_j-l#kame-sennin Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Date of death=Age 753 (revived) Age 774 (revived) |Height=5'5" (165cm) |Weight=97 lbs. (44kg) |Address=NBI 8250012 B. |Occupation=Martial arts teacher Volunteer fireman (Goku's Fire Brigade) Policeman (Cross Epoch) |Allegiance=Mutaito Training Academy Turtle School |FamConnect= Future Master Roshi (alternate timeline counterpart) Fortuneteller Baba (sister) Turtle (best friend/companion) Master Mutaito (mentor) Korin (mentor) Grandpa Gohan (student) Ox-King (student) Goku (student) Krillin (student) Yamcha (student) }} Master Roshi (武天老師, Muten Rōshi), also known as the Turtle Hermit (亀仙人, Kamesen'nin), is a major supporting protagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and ''Dragon Ball'' anime, who also makes a few appearances in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Overview History Master Roshi is an ancient and wise martial arts master, and the first character to wield the trademark Kamehameha. Though he seems frail, Roshi is actually a mighty warrior. He trained Grandpa Gohan, Ox-King, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. Master Roshi is both the archetypal wise old man and a perverted old man, the latter being typical of shōnen manga. Sometimes, he gets cranky, which further provides comic relief. His companions are usually Oolong, Turtle, and Launch. His home is Kame House, a shack on a small isolated island which serves as a gathering place for his friends. Appearance Master Roshi is bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He is almost always seen wearing his trademark sunglasses; after the fight against Majin Buu, Master Roshi left his old sunglasses and went to more futuristic ones. He wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. He usually wields a walking stick. Name and origin His name appears in the original manga as Muten Roshi (武天老師). His name in English adaptations is a phonetic adaptation of that title: Master Roshi. The Japanese word roshi (老師) correlates to the Chinese word for "teacher" (lǎoshī) and Muten (武天) is made up of the characters for military/martial and heaven. Some fans find it humorous that this adaptation translates to "Master Old Teacher", or simply "Master Master". Most frequently, he is also known as Turtle Hermit. During the World Martial Arts Tournaments, he adopted the moniker Jackie Chun (ジャッキー・チュン), a parody of the actor and martial arts master Jackie Chan, to remain anonymous so that he could demonstrate to his pupils that the world was a big place where there was always someone stronger. Master Roshi's first appearance is in chapter/issue #3 of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Personality Master Roshi is over three hundred years old at the start of the series, and provides various stories to explain his longevity. Roshi enjoys eating home delivered pizza according to Akira Toriyama, which serves as a tongue-in-cheek joke because Roshi lives so far out into the ocean. He is a very lecherous pervert, and is constantly watching Aerobics Women on television or looking at Dirty Magazines in his spare time. He even accepts a bribe from Bulma, to show him her panties in exchange for a Dragon Ball early in the series (and got a very big surprise, as Bulma unknowingly was not wearing any panties when she exposed herself). Master Roshi often makes humorous sexual advances on any beautiful woman he can get close enough to; usually Bulma or Launch in Dragon Ball or Maron in Dragon Ball Z. He firmly believes that he is the ultimate stud and very cool, even though his fashion sense and mannerisms seem to be at least a few generations out of style. Although he is dedicated to training his students in the way of the Turtle School, he will nonetheless tell off his students when they are practicing the Kamehameha wave because the water is ruining his magazines. The only time he did not tell off one of his students for this when practicing the Kamehameha wave was when Krillin tried to practice it in order to get his mind off his breakup with Maron, partially because he was asleep when it happened. Despite his skirt-chasing antics, Master Roshi is still a very wise and kind-hearted person who loves those around him like his own grandchildren. He openly enjoys life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die for an honorable cause if necessary. Despite being noted by Turtle in the chapter "Fanning the Flame" that Master Roshi has consumed the "immortality elixir", Roshi dies when attempting to utilize the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo (who was freed during the King Piccolo Saga), which shows that the elixir grants immortality, but not invulnerability. He appears in most of the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z movies, usually as comic relief in the films. Relevance and occupation Master Roshi lives on a small island with a house built on it, known as Kame House; here, he trains his students. Master Roshi is known as the "Turtle Hermit", due to the heavy Turtle Shell that he and his students wear on their backs for weight training. At the beginning of Dragon Ball, he is the strongest fighter on Earth (with a power level of 139). However, his Power Level pales in comparison to any of the Z Fighters later in the series. Before Dragon Ball Z, Roshi was a celebrity on Earth for his martial arts skill, literally to the point where he was able to get Tien Shinhan off the hook for a murder accusation just by his personal endorsement. In Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, however, his fame seems to be long forgotten, probably due to the emergence of Mr. Satan, who is now the biggest celebrity in the world. By the time of Dragon Ball GT, he seems to be enjoying semi retirement and first appears while holidaying in West City (i.e. trying to feel up as many girls as possible). Graduates of Master Roshi's training often include the kanji for "Turtle" ("Kame") 亀 on their dogi. Master Roshi has a driver's license, which he uses to prove his identity to a doubtful Chi-Chi in the chapter "In Search of Kame-Sen'nin". He is shown to smoke during both Dragon Ball's World Tournament Saga and Dragon Ball Z's Imperfect Cell Saga. Biography Early life Master Roshi, the younger brother of Fortuneteller Baba, was a martial artist trained by the great Master Mutaito a few hundred years before the beginning of Dragon Ball. He was the first one to climb the extremely tall Korin Tower and train under the legendary Korin. It took Master Roshi 3 years to catch Korin and obtain the Sacred Water, which was rumored to tremendously increase one's strength and speed. Before King Piccolo's rampage on Earth, Master Roshi and Shen were rivals, but later on, Shen turned over a new leaf and they became friends. The two fought side by side against King Piccolo's demons, as shown in the anime. When the two students and their master Mutaito lost the battle, Mutaito said to both of them that he would return someday with a way to defeat King Piccolo. Shen lost his faith in his master and reverted back to his evil way of thinking, using the logic that good was not enough to defeat King Piccolo, and he left. Roshi, meanwhile, fled to the mountains while many more innocent people were being killed. Several years later, Mutaito returned to Roshi; by then, most of Earth's population was gone. In the second battle with King Piccolo, Master Roshi painfully witnessed his master die when Mutaito used the Evil Containment Wave technique on King Piccolo to seal him in an Electric Rice Cooker. Afterwards, Roshi dropped the Electric Rice Cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. He would go on to establish the Turtle School based on Mutaito's teaching. After fifty years, Master Roshi mastered a unique attack of his own invention, called the Kamehameha. He was also Gohan's and Ox-King's martial arts instructor. Dragon Ball Meeting Goku After his friend the Turtle had been lost for a whole year, Roshi is taken to the people who brought him back which are a boy named Goku and a girl named Bulma. Roshi ends up giving his Flying Nimbus to Goku and is surprised that he is pure-hearted and able to ride it. Roshi also gets to see under Bulma's night gown in exchange for his Three-Star Dragon Ball. When returning back to his house he sees that the Emperor Pilaf and his minions have raided his house looking for the Dragon Ball which he gave away. While Pilaf and his minions ask for help to pushing his ship back in the water to catch them, Roshi pokes a hole in it causing Pilaf to sink to the bottom of the ocean. A few days later, Goku returns with the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi to borrow the Bansho Fan to put out the flames on Fire Mountain. Unfortunately for them, he threw it away when he accidentally got it messy from using it as a placemat, but decides to use Baby Gamera to fly over to Fire Mountain and put out the flames using the MAX Power Kamehameha in exchange to touch Bulma's breasts. When Roshi destroys the fire, he realizes that he accidentally put too much power into his Kamehameha and destroys Ox-King's entire castle. When he is finished putting out the flames he sees Goku deciding to try the Kamehameha on a car and destroys it. Being surprised that he can manage to do an attack that took him decades to master, Roshi decides to take Goku in as his student, after Goku is finished with his quest gathering the Dragon Balls. Training Goku and Krillin When Goku returns to Roshi's house to start his training, Roshi has Goku find him a female companion. After Goku fails to find him an attractive woman, a former Orin Temple student named Krillin comes and requests to train under Roshi as well. After being bribed with Dirty Magazines, Roshi decides to allow him to train under him with Goku if they can bring him a beautiful girl. They eventually bring back a girl named Launch. Roshi packs up his house in a capsule and moves the party over to his special Training Island. He makes Goku and Krillin wear Turtle Shells as he puts them through tough and "unique" physical training, which begins at 4:30 A.M. and includes early morning milk delivery, tilling land bare handed, construction work and even studying. After eight months have passed, Roshi brings them to Papaya Island to participate in the annual 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and test out their strength and skill. Master Roshi enters the tournament himself in disguise as "Jackie Chun" (a parody of Jackie Chan) in order to make sure that his students will not win; he does this so that they will still feel challenged and will not become overconfident. Roshi easily wins the elimination rounds and is matched against Yamcha (one of Goku's friends from his quest finding the Dragon Balls) and defeats him with ease. Next, Roshi is matched with Krillin in the semi-final. Krillin who tries to distract him by throwing panties into the arena, but fails and Roshi still wins. When Goku beats Nam in his semi-final match, Roshi reads Nam's mind and helps him out by giving him a storage capsule to fill with free water for his village. In exchange, Roshi has Nam pose as Master Roshi in the crowd to convince Yamcha that Jackie Chun and Master Roshi are not the same person. Roshi fights Goku in the final match. When Goku looks at the full moon, he turns into a Great Ape, and Roshi is forced to destroy the moon with a Kamehameha to restore Goku back to his original form. When the fight restarts, Roshi and Goku charge at each other, both kicking each other in the face, but ultimately, Roshi just barely wins, as he has slightly more energy than Goku, and his legs are longer than Goku's, so his kick did more damage. Once the tournament is over, Roshi teaches Goku that there is always someone better out there and that he should never think of himself as the best. Having said this, Roshi decides that Goku should go out into the world and begin a journey of his own. Fighting the Red Ribbon Army Roshi heads back to Kame House with Krillin so they can continue training. After a few days Goku returns with Bulma to get a submarine that he let them borrow in exchange for Bulma's Micro Band. When Launch returns from getting groceries, Roshi decides to use the Micro Band to his advantage and draws her into a bath so he can spy on her but Launch transforms into her hostile state threatening to shoot him if he does not do what she says. Captain Dark of the Red Ribbon Army has his troops come to his island to retrieve the Dragon Balls that Goku left behind and to make him build a radar for the Red Ribbon Army thinking that he is a scientist that gave him the radar. Roshi easily defeats the troops and Captain Dark, although he lets one soldier leave alive. When Goku, Bulma and Krillin return, they gave Roshi an expensive diamond they found in the cave when retrieving their third Dragon Ball, as compensation for destroying his sub. Launch who is still in her bad form takes the diamond and leaves while General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army uses his psychic powers to tie up everybody while he takes the Dragon Balls and leaves a bomb to blow everybody up. They are saved when Launch returns in her good form and frees Goku to get rid of the bomb. While the Red Ribbon Army are left being Goku's problem, Roshi has his Micro Band confiscated from Bulma because of the perverted tricks he had tried. While everybody seems to be relaxing for the time being, Bulma makes a scout plane that reveals that Goku is heading straight for the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters which they think would be suicide. Roshi has Bulma contact Yamcha and bring an airplane so they can catch up with Goku and help him in his risky fight. When they make it to the base, Goku has already defeated the Red Ribbon Army shocking Roshi even more on how powerful Goku has become. He even says that Goku could be even stronger than him. Family Reunion Roshi and the others go back to Kame House after retrieving Goku from his victory over the Red Ribbon Army. Seeing that the last Dragon Ball's location is unknown, Roshi points them in the direction of his older sister, the Fortuneteller Baba to have her reveal the position for them. Later on Goku comes and grabs Master Roshi and Bulma and takes them to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace as part of a plan Krillin has. While Yamcha is facing See-Through the Invisible Man, Krillin pulls Bulma's shirt down showing Roshi her bare breasts causing his nose to bleed and spray onto the Invisible Man, revealing his position to Yamcha and be easily defeated. Roshi follows the rest of the gang and spectates the battles that Baba has them fight for her to tell them where the Dragon Ball is. After being impressed with seeing Goku defeat Bandages the Mummy and Spike the Devil Man at the Devil's Toilet, Goku has to fight a mysterious fighter that seems familiar to both Goku and Roshi. Midway through the fight, Roshi figures out who it is, with Goku still not knowing. When the mysterious fighter gives up, he reveals himself to be Goku's Grandpa Gohan who Baba brought back from the Other World for the day. When Goku retrieves the last ball, Roshi tells Goku to train on his own, as he will not get any stronger by training with him anymore. Bulma convinces Roshi to take on Yamcha as his student and begins training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Return of an old Rival Three years later, Roshi enters the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament under his alias of Jackie Chun once again. At the tournament gates, he meets his old rival, Master Shen, the Crane Hermit, who decides to enter his students because he heard the news of Roshi's students getting far in the last tournament. Jackie Chun makes it past the preliminaries and in the quarter finals is put up against Man-Wolf, who is holding a grudge against him. Man-Wolf wants revenge on Roshi due to Roshi destroying the moon in the last tournament, causing Man Wolf to stay stuck in his wolf form. Roshi easily beats him in the arena, and also takes advantage of Man-Wolf's dog like behavior, by making Man-Wolf run out of the ring in order to retrieve a bone, thus losing the match. Roshi is able to cure Man-Wolf's problem by using Krillin's head as a substitute moon. In the semi-finals, he is put up against the Crane Hermit's star pupil, Tien Shinhan. During the fight, Roshi and Tien are almost evenly matched, with both of them landing critical hits on each other, with Roshi managing to greatly surprise Tien with his skills. However, Roshi eventually forfeits the battle (much to Tien's surprise) since Tien found out that he is really Roshi in disguise and because he had faith in Tien's abilities, so he decides that he would be a better match for his students than himself, thus retiring himself as Jackie Chun. While Tien is conflicting with the commands Master Shen gives him in the final match against Goku, Roshi convinces Tien that Master Shen's ways are not right. During Goku's match against Tien, Roshi saves Chiaotzu from Shen, who tries to kill Chiaotzu for disobeying him when Shen orders Chiaotzu to paralyze Goku and Tien so he can kill them for Tien's earlier betrayal. Roshi blasts Shen out of the Tournament area with a Kamehameha blast before Shen can inflict harm on Chiaotzu. Return of King Piccolo When Krillin is killed after the tournament by Tambourine, Roshi is able to identify that he is a spawn of the evil demon King Piccolo that his former mentor, Master Mutaito sacrificed himself to seal away. This knowledge scares Roshi, and realizing that King Piccolo is back, Roshi decides to travel with Tien and Chiaotzu to retrieve the Dragon Balls before the demon king can. When King Piccolo finds them, Roshi knocks out Tien, to make sure in case Roshi fails, Tien is there to help. Roshi attempts to use the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo, but misses the Electric Rice Cooker by an inch and the technique drains his life force. Roshi with his dying breath tells King Piccolo that he will eventually fail and be brought down. After Roshi finishes his speech, he falls to the ground, dying from his lack of energy. Roshi is brought back to life after Goku defeats King Piccolo and travels to Kami's Lookout to revive Shenron. King Piccolo's reincarnation Three years later, Master Roshi attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watches the battle with Goku, who has been training with Kami, against the reincarnated Piccolo. He is one of the few people who stays until the end of the tournament to see Goku win the battle. Dragon Ball Z Master Roshi steps onto the sidelines and mostly remains as a background character throughout Dragon Ball Z. However, he does offer his wisdom and support frequently. Saiyan's attack Five years later Master Roshi is seen at his home with Krillin, and Bulma, waiting for their reunion with Goku and his son, Gohan. The group is soon confronted by a man named Raditz, who reveals he is Goku's brother. He also reveals to Goku that he is a Saiyan warrior and was sent to Earth when he was a baby in order to wipe out all life. Master Roshi informs the confused and shocked Goku of a story that Grandpa Gohan told him. When he was a baby he hit his head and lost his memory, thus Goku lost his violent nature and became a happy, loving boy. Raditz implores Goku to join him in conquering planets, but is refused. However, Goku's son Gohan is kidnapped in order to get Goku to cooperate. Piccolo arrives to help Goku fight, and the two go off to take down Raditz. Later, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi head to the battlefield and find Goku dying, a result of sacrificing himself to kill Raditz. Piccolo informs the group that two more Saiyans will be coming to Earth in one year, and that they are far more powerful, with Piccolo taking Gohan to train for the invasion. A year later, the Saiyans arrive and Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi watch the battle on TV. They watch Yamcha fall, but the TV network shorts out, and they are unable to watch the continuing carnage, as Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo all fall on the battlefield as well. Later they go to the battlefield to retrieve their injured friends, Krillin reveals the home world of Piccolo, a place named Planet Namek where there are another a set of Dragon Balls that could be used to revive their fallen friends (as when Piccolo died, Kami did as well, rendering the Dragon Balls inert). The Space Tyrant, Frieza Master Roshi watches as Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan blast off into space, headed for Namek. Roshi is called by Bulma after they had arrived on Namek, but revealed the horrible news that Vegeta and a stronger being named Frieza were on the planet as well. Master Roshi visits Wukong Hospital to tell Goku of the trouble on Namek. Later, Master Roshi is seen at Capsule Corporation with his friends who are worried about Goku, Gohan, and Krillin as they struggle to survive against Frieza on Namek. Later, after Chi-Chi asked Dr. Brief to build a second Capsule Corporation spaceship, she took Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong with her to go to planet Namek. While Goku as a Super Saiyan was fighting Frieza, their attempts to fly were always cancelled either because of a breakdown of the spaceship or because of getting messages from the group on Namek. When Goku is revealed to have survived Namek's destruction, but refuses to come home yet, Roshi ends up yelling in frustration that Goku's reason for not returning is that he's scared of the one being that is more powerful than a Super Saiyan: Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, only for him to immediately recant the remark after Chi-Chi, overhearing the remark, starts holding a sword out with the intent of stabbing him with it. Black Water Mist Some months later there is a party at Master Roshi's island. But they are affected by the Black Water Mist let loose by Garlic Jr. Master Roshi is seen scaring Maron, Krillin's girlfriend, she throws a lawn chair to his face, but it does nothing to the hypnotized man. Then he is kicked by Krillin in the face, throwing away his sun-glasses and launching him into the sea. They are later cured by the Sacred Water up in Kami's Lookout, and Garlic Jr. is trapped in the Dead Zone yet again by Gohan. A Mysterious Youth Around a year later, Goku comes back on Earth. After meeting a boy who reveals himself to be the son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future, Trunks, Goku shows his friends his new technique, the Instant Transmission, by going to Kame House and stealing Roshi's sunglasses. When Krillin brings the sunglasses back to Roshi, Roshi tells him that the ghost of Goku came and stole his sunglasses. The Androids and Cell Three years later Master Roshi is at his house with Oolong and Chiaotzu as they await the news regarding the battle with the Androids. Later, Goku who had come down with the heart virus is brought to his island to hide from the Androids, who were on the hunt for the fallen Super Saiyan. They later discover a monster named Cell (who is an Android from the future, who had come from another timeline in another time machine) who needs to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to reach his "Perfect" form. A few days later, Goku recovers and he decides to continue his training in order to combat the Androids. Later the Androids arrive at his island looking for Goku, but Piccolo, who had merged with Kami, takes the Androids to a nearby island to fight. Later the house is flooded due to Cell's final transformation. Master Roshi is later seen at Capsule corp. listening to Cell's announcement of the Cell Games that will take place in ten days. Later, Master Roshi watches the Cell Games on TV at his house with Bulma. Death and revival Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Master Roshi is told by Gohan that Goku will be returning to Earth to attend the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Master Roshi attends the tournament to cheer on his friends. The appearance of Babidi changes the course of events, and after Vegeta is taken over by the wizard, he kills hundreds of people at the tournament in order to get Goku to fight him. Master Roshi goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls in order to revive those killed by Vegeta. However, a much larger threat surfaces when Babidi's monster Majin Buu is released. He later takes refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. A day later, Buu undergoes a transformation into Super Buu, who finds The Lookout and allows them to live for a short time as he awaits to fight the powerful warrior Goku promised him. While on The Lookout, Super Buu uses his Genocide Blast to kill all the people on Earth except for those on the Lookout. He is later tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order for Gotenks to fight him on his terms. After Piccolo believes Gotenks had lost, he destroys the door to the chamber, trapping them in for eternity. However, Buu is enraged when he learns he will not be able to eat chocolate, and rips a hole in the dimensions using his powerful voice. Super Buu escapes and turns everybody into chocolate and eats them. Later, Master Roshi is revived and gives his energy to Goku to fuel the Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. He later witnesses with happiness the return of Goku and his friends on Earth after Kid Buu's defeat. Ten years later he attends the 28th World Tournament to cheer on his friends at the end of Dragon Ball Z ''series, wearing new sunglasses. Dragon Ball GT In ''Dragon Ball GT, Roshi is first seen walking around trying to chat up young women while on holiday in the city. He is the first one to recognize Goku in his child form. Roshi is shown again as he must go to New Planet Plant, which was created by a wish from Baby, in order to escape the explosion of Earth caused by the use of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Shortly later, once the Earth is resurrected, Roshi attends a party at Bulma's house.Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" In the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, Master Roshi is on his island with Krillin when Goku arrives, remembering old times and saying their final goodbyes to Goku. Roshi also appears on a few of the final flashbacks in this last episode.Dragon Ball GT episode 64, "Until We Meet Again" Movie appearances *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (Future Master Roshi) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' ''The World's Strongest'' This is the only Dragon Ball Z movie where Master Roshi plays a major role. It starts with the return of Dr. Wheelo, a mad scientist freed from ice through the use of the Dragon Balls. Dr. Wheelo thinks Master Roshi is the strongest man in the world and wants to take possession of his body. His assistant, Dr. Kochin, arrives on Kame House with four Bio-Men, who Master Roshi defeats with no effort. Kochin asks if he comes with him to Dr. Wheelo, Roshi refuses, but when the Bio-Men take Bulma hostage, Roshi agrees. When arrived on Wheelo's fortress, Master Roshi's battle skills are tested when he must face Misokatsun, Ebifurya and Kishime. He manages to give the trio a good fight, he even fires the Kamehameha, but it does not work on the Bio-Warriors, and Kishime lands the final blow with his Electric whip attack. While Roshi slowly faints he says: "Didn't you teach them any manners? You've got to respect your elders!" He later re-appears and slices Kochin's Machine Gun Arm. After this, he fires a kamehameha with his students at Dr. Wheelo to no avail and is knocked out. In the end of the movie, Roshi says there was one thing he did like about Dr. Wheelo, he thought he was the strongest man in the world, with Bulma replying that he is just a dirty old man, making the whole gang laugh. ''Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans'' Master Roshi makes a cameo on a billboard in West City in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. The picture of him is taken from episode 2 of DBZ, right before telling Goku the story of how Grandpa Gohan found him. ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' Master Roshi attends a picnic along with the other Z Fighters and their family members (barring Goku and Chi-Chi, who were at a parent teacher interview session for a school Chi-Chi planned to send Gohan to). He ended up becoming severely drunk, and thus was doing various fool tricks such as balancing a stick with dishes on them with his teeth (in the dub, this was altered to state that he was going berserk because someone hid all of his girlie magazines). He was also the only one besides Mrs. Brief who actually enjoyed Krillin's painful karaoke session. After Paragus arrives on Earth to get Vegeta to rule the reborn Saiyan Empire as well as eliminate a Legendary Super Saiyan that has destroyed most of the South Galaxy, Master Roshi attempts to stop Vegeta, but in the end only got him, Gohan, and Oolong to come along. After the flight over to New Planet Vegeta, he started experiencing a hangover (which was also amplified later on by Oolong smashing his head with a mallet in order to give him "medicine"). He also ate a feast prepared by Paragus for Goku, along with Goku and Oolong. He eventually attempts to demand that Paragus either have him and his friends leave New Planet Vegeta, or at the very least install a video and magazine store to liven up the place while Paragus was busy trying to regain control over Broly, despite Oolong's warning that Paragus is most likely not going to let him. Eventually, Roshi ends up dreaming about meeting a pretty girl and is rubbing his head on Oolong's feet, eventually biting on it, and slept through Broly's attack on Goku. He also helps in bringing the Shamoians to Vegeta when Future Trunks exposes Paragus' deception. Master Roshi later attempts to help Goku and the other Saiyans fight Broly by transforming into his maximum power form, but because traces of his drunkenness were still present, he ends up making a fool of himself by changing his facial expressions while using his fool's mask as a "curtain" before powering down and Oolong is forced to kick him away (in a manner similar to stand up shows), thus making him unable to fight, and ends up reluctantly having to leave the planet without Goku and the other Saiyans upon Goku's request. While facing Broly, Roshi calls him "Broccoli", revealing Broly's name is a pun on the word "broccoli". After Paragus' spaceship was destroyed, he realizes he left his lunch on Paragus' spaceship. He eventually makes it off the planet when Piccolo arrives and lends them the Capsule Corporation spaceship he used to get to New Planet Vegeta. Other appearances ''Cross Epoch'' Roshi Makes an appearance in the crossover manga Cross Epoch, where he is partnered with Sanji. They are a pair of police officers who prefer attending Shenron's tea party and meeting girls rather than doing their job. Live-action movies Master Roshi appeared in the unofficial Chinese film, Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins (portrayed by Eddie Chan), and appeared in Dragonball: Evolution (portrayed by Chow Yun-Fat). Power level Master Roshi's power level is 139 while not fighting, and 180 when getting serious.Weekly Jump #31, 1991 Techniques and special abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' – An energy blast of which Master Roshi created. He presumably taught it to Grandpa Gohan and then several of the Z Fighters of Earth, including Krillin and Yamcha. Goku figured out how to perform the technique after witnessing Master Roshi use it. This then became Goku's signature attack. Tien gained the ability to perform the Kamehameha, and double its power when he observed it from Yamcha. Majin Buu also learns the attack after seeing Goku use it. The attack is performed by cupping the hands at the side of the body, usually the right, drawing them back and saying "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" in five stages, before thrusting the hands forward and shooting a powerful blue energy beam towards the target. **'The Original Kamehameha' – The original version of the Kamehameha, it involves many arm sweeping movements before cupping the hands together. **"'Maximum Power Kamehameha" – This is simply a Kamehameha performed after ki is gathered into all parts of the body, causing a far more muscular build than normal. This causes a much more powerful blast than normally possible. Capable of destroying a planetary body about the size of Earth's moon. *Master-Student Kamehameha' – A triple kamehameha performed by Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi. They used it in the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. While facing Dr. Wheelo, Master Roshi yelled kamehameha! making his students follow him, but it did not work. *'Afterimage Technique' – With this ability, Master Roshi can move in an explosive burst so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Most often it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. Roshi uses this technique during the World Martial Arts Tournament. He also uses it in the ''Butōden'' video game series, and he uses the Afterimage Strike variation in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Kiai' – Also called Sawayaka Na Kaze, it is an invisible wave of ki that Roshi emits by waving his hand. As Jackie Chun, he uses the technique the defeat Yamcha in the 21st World Tournament. He also uses the technique in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Hypnosis Technique' – A technique that was used by Master Roshi at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Man-Wolf. It can be used to hypnotize and control the mind of the opponent. **'Sleepy Boy Technique' – Used by Master Roshi at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (as Jackie Chun). Basically this is a hypnosis move used to put the opponent to sleep, by using hand motions and weird voice sounds. *'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Master Roshi uses this at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament to read the mind of Nam who was in desperate need of water for his drought-ridden village. He later uses this to converse between himself and the Master Shen during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, even if the conversation was merely exchanging insults. *'Thunder Shock Surprise' – The most potent and powerful attack used by Master Roshi (disguised as Jackie Chun) in which he shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. The attack is extremely lethal and dangerous, and as such, Roshi prefers not to use it. Before Goku, Master Roshi had only needed to use the attack once before while sparring with Grandpa Gohan. *'Evil Containment Wave' – Invented by Mutaito as a way to capture King Piccolo. The problem with this technique is that it sacrifices the user's life. First, you hold one hand in the air, palm up, and stick two fingers out. Basically, you concentrate on the user and pick them up, forcing their spirit to a destination. In all the cases, the user was forced into a container with a holy talisman charm reading "demon seal" or "magic seal". The aim has to be perfect in order to get the user inside the jar, and it takes a great deal of discipline. **'Meteo Telekinesis' – Master Roshi's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. He yells Mafuba and uses his telekinesis to control and attack his opponent. Also used by Supreme Kai. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense others' power levels. Roshi is shown to possess this ability at various points in the series. *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. Roshi uses this in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound when he finds some ladies sitting at a table. *'Special Beam Cannon' – Master Roshi was shown to use this technique in the Dragon Ball Z OVA/Video Game Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo. He is not shown to use the technique in any other part of the Dragon Ball media. *'High Speed Rush' – Master Roshi's Blast 2 rush attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Turtle School Ultimate Fist' – Master Roshi's Blast 2 rush attack in his Max Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'False Courage' – One of Master Roshi's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Pump Up' – One of Master Roshi's Blast 1 in his Max Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Fighting techniques *'Jan Ken' – This is Goku's signature attack in early Dragon Ball, but is soon replaced by the Kamehameha. The user shouts Jan-ken, then a name corresponding to the attack. Jan-ken-gu, equals rock and will be a strong punch. Jan-ken-choki, equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. Jan-ken-pa, equals paper and will be an open palm strike. The same technique was taught to Goku's grandfather by Master Roshi. It is unknown whether he is the inventor of the technique although it is assumed so. *'Drunken Fist' – Master Roshi used this technique as Jackie Chun in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He acts drunk wobbling around, and while the opponent is confused, he hits him catching him off guard. Quite possibly a reference to the Jackie Chan movie, Drunken Master. **'Drunken Turtle Punch' – A cane smack performed while acting drunk. Used in the Butōden series. **'Drunken Turtle Kick' – A kick performed while acting drunk. Used in the Butōden series. *'Elephant Punch' – A punch performed with the back of an opened hand. Used in the Butōden series. *'Pressure Point Attack' – A technique which, by touching certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis. This bound technique was used by Master Roshi when he pitted against Man-Wolf during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Despite its usage in the manga, it was only named in the anime. *'Two-Level Knee Hit' – A jumping knee strike followed by a kick. Used in the Butōden series. Forms and Transformation Base Form In his normal state, he seems old and fragile usually walking with a cane, not doing much battle, but able to perform incredible acts that most ordinary people cannot accomplish, such as his ability to move at incredible speeds; in fact, compared to the average human, he could be seen as a superhuman. In the Vegeta Saga, he is seen having a power level of 139, compared to the average human's power level of 5, in the episode after the defeat of Raditz. When he was a teenager and a student under Mutaito, he wore clothes similar to what he wore in the present, as he was shown to have worn a light-purple, monk-like outfit and black sunglasses and had a full head of hair, when he was shown''Dragon Ball'' episode 129, "The Time Room" climbing Korin Tower, and when Goku went back in time and met him around this time.Dragon Ball episode 68, "The Last Dragon Ball" Sometime later in his life, he started wearing the standard garb of Mutaito's students, a purple gi and a bald head.Dragon Ball episode 102, "Enter King Piccolo" In this appearance, he was taller, buffer, more youthful, and physically resembled Tien without his third eye. 50% Max Power This form is more muscular than his base form, but the muscles are not as large as that of his max power. Roshi fought Tien in this form at the 22nd World Tournament, noticing that it would take more strength to beat him. The name 50% was never actually known, but is most fitted that way. Max Power Master Roshi can also increase his energy and achieve his final and only stage. In this form, his appearance changes dramatically, with an enormous increase in muscle mass and strength. In this state, he can perform many ki attacks at their maximum potential (most noticeably the enhanced MAX Power Kamehameha). Roshi uses this form when he puts out the fires on Fire Mountain, when he destroys the Moon as Jackie Chun, and when he transforms to fight Broly but backed down at the last minute (mostly because he was too drunk to even focus). The full power of this stage is unknown, but he was able to destroy the moon with a "Maximum Power" Kamehameha, causing Goku to revert back to his normal form after having transformed into his Great Ape form during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Roshi rarely uses this form because of the decrease in speed and stamina. Video game appearances Master Roshi is a playable character in the games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (playable as Jackie Chun) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (playable with Jackie Chun as an alternate outfit and MAX Power Mode as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (playable with Jackie Chun as an alternate outfit and MAX Power Mode as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (as Jackie Chun) Master Roshi also appears in the following games: *''Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou'' *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (and its WonderSwan remake) *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (appears in the opening) *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (appears in the main menu) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (appears in the game's end credits) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kouhei Miyauchi (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z Episodes 1-260, DB Movies 1-3, DBZ Movies 1-9, Video Games until 1995 including Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22), Hiroshi Masuoka (DBZ Episodes 288-291, Dragon Ball GT, Video Games from 1995, and Jump Special), Kinya Aikawa (DB Movie 4), and Masaharu Satō (DBZ Movie 13, DBZ Movie 14, and Dragon Ball Kai). *English Dubs: **Harmony Gold Dub: Gregory Snegoff **Ocean Group Dub: Michael Donovan (DB, DB Movie 1), Ian James Corlett (DBZ, Saiyan Saga), Peter Kelamis (DBZ, Namek Saga), Terry Klassen (DBZ, Androids Saga to Majin Buu Saga), Dave Ward (DBZ, Movies 1-3). **FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland **Blue Water Dub: Dean Galloway *Spanish Dubs: **Latin America: Jesús Colín (DB, DBZ, DBGT), Mario Castañeda (young), Jorge Roig (DBZ Kai) **Castillian: Mariano Peña *Portuguese Dubs: **Brazil: José Soares (died in late 2009), followed by Gileno Santoro **Portugal: Ricardo Spínola *Italian Dub: Mario Scarabelli *Polish Dub: Adam Bauman *Hungarian Dub: Kenderesi Tibor (DB, DBZ), Végh Ferenc (DBGT) Battles Major Battles *Roshi & Shen vs. King Piccolo's demon sons *Roshi & Mutaito vs. King Piccolo *Master Roshi vs. (Grandpa) Gohan (Stated to have fought him, battle never seen) *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Yamcha *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Krillin *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Goku *Master Roshi vs. Captain Dark *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Man-Wolf *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Tien Shinhan *Master Roshi vs. King Piccolo (Old form) Movie Battles *Master Roshi vs. Naval Fleet (Path to Power) *Master Roshi vs. 4 Bio-Men (Movie 2) *Master Roshi vs. Ebifurya, Kishime and Misokatsun (Movie 2) *Master Roshi vs. a Cyclopian Guard (Movie 6) *Master Roshi vs. LSSJ Broly (Movie 8) Trivia *Master Roshi looks like the God of Earth as he appears in Dr. Slump. *Master Roshi's walking stick has a shape similar to that of the Nimbus Cloud flying. *Master Roshi was the first character to be shown to transform, when he transforms into his Max Power form. *Master Roshi's Max Power form shares some similarities with the Ultra Super Saiyan form. They both give the user increased strength, but decrease speed and stamina. *It is possible Roshi designed his Jackie Chun disguise to be a homage to Master Mutaito, as it has the same hairstyle Mutaito had. *Master Roshi once stated that he was "naturally bald", when Krillin told Goku that he must shave his head like his master and himself. This is contradicted, however, in Master Roshi's flashback when he climbed Korin Tower, with a full head of hair, but he could have lost it naturally because of old age. *If he fights Chi-Chi in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Roshi will say that he never liked Ox-King. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support